Chase and Skye's Valentine
by Bluewolfbat
Summary: Chase has always had a crush on Skye since she first joined the team. But years later, when Valentine's Day is only a week away, can Chase give Skye something special for the holiday, or will his efforts leave an empty heart? Continuation of "Chase Meets Skye".
1. Chase and Skye's Problem

Chapter 1: Chase and Skye's Problem

*I only own the ideas for the story. All Paw Patrol characters, places, etc. belong to Nickelodeon, Nick Jr., SpinMasters, and Viacom. PAW Patrol All Rights Reserved.*

*Hi pups. Okay, so originally, my story "Chase Meets Skye" was actually supposed to be a one-time kind of story. But ... Since many of you liked it, and wanted me to continue, I decided to do a second story continuing "Chase Meets Skye", and it's going to be a Valentine's Day themed story. I hope you enjoy.*

Monday:

The sun shined brightly in Adventure Bay as Ryder and the PAW Patrol hung out. Marshall was playing with Snowflake and Rubble, Skye was playing with Ryder, Katie and Callie, and Rocky and Zuma were playing tag. Chase on the other hand, was standing around watching Skye play.

"Oh Skye. If only I could tell you how I feel. You're so beautiful," Chase said dreamily.

"Then tell her how you feel," a voice said from behind Chase. Chase jumped in surprise only to see Rocky and Zuma next to him.

"Oh, hi guys. What's new" Chase asked.

"Chase, it's okay. You should tell Skye how you feel," Rocky said.

"I don't know what you're talking about Rocky," Chase replied.

"Come on, dude. Everyone knows you totally have a crush on Skye," Zuma responded.

"What? No I don't!" Chase said quickly.

"Then how do you explain that goofy, love-struck face you were just making a minute ago?" Rocky asked.

"Or the time you hugged Ryder when she almost crashed into the lighthouse..."

"Or the time you were worried when she was at pup scouts..."

"And that time you played Pup Pup Boogie with her..."

"And that time when you two were playing tag..."

"Or when you two first met..."

"Or the time when..."

"Alright! Alright, I get it!" Chase snapped, feeling his cheeks turn as red as Marshall's fire truck with every comment Rocky and Zuma mentioned.

"Sorry Chase," the two pups apologized. Chase sighed.

"It's okay guys. It's just... Valentine's Day is coming up, and I wanted to do something special for Skye. I-I really like her, but I'm nervous," Chase replied.

"Why?" Zuma asked.

"I'm nervous because I don't know if Skye feels the same way about me. I just don't want to upset her, or lose her as a friend or teammate," Chase explained.

"We understand dude. Listen, how about we talk to Skye for you and see how she feels?" Zuma offered.

"Besides, we'll let you know how she feels once we get our answer," Rocky added. Chase sighed in relief.

"Thank you Rocky and Zuma. I really appreciate this," Chase said before giving the two pups a hug. Once they separated from the hug, Rocky and Zuma left leaving Chase alone. Chase continued to just stare at Skye.

"I really like you Skye. ... I just hope I'm not making a mistake," Chase said quietly.

Tuesday:

Zuma and Rocky waited until they could talk with Skye alone. Later on, Skye was hanging out in The Lookout on a bean bag when the two pups walked up to her.

"Hi Skye. How are you?" Rocky asked.

"I'm good. I can't wait for Valentine's Day. It's going to be so sweet! ... I hope," Skye answered before her ears went down.

"Awww Skye. Why the long face?" Zuma asked, not knowing why Skye was upset. Skye whined.

"Well, it's just that ... I was hoping Chase would do something romantic for me on Valentine's Day, but I don't know. I mean, Chase and I are teammates and best friends, but I don't know if he feels the same way as me!" Skye stated.

"What do you mean 'feels the same way'?" Rocky asked, slightly confused. Skye sighed.

"There are times where I feel like I like Chase more then just a friend. I feel like he likes me, but is too embarrassed to admit it. He can be sweet at times, but then he gets all serious! I really like him. I get all giggly and feel like butterflies are inside of me when I have those feelings towards Chase. I really like seeing his soft side because it shows that he cares," Skye explained.

"Awww Skye, I'm sure Chase likes you too. You just need to give him time. Maybe he just gets nervous and serious because he doesn't want to upset you!" Rocky suggested.

"Yeah, I mean we know you want him to open up more, but he wouldn't want to lose you as a friend. And I'm sure you feel the same way too," Zuma added.

"You're right. I do want to still be friends. I just hope he would understand," Skye replied before she hugged them.

"Thank you for listening to me Rocky and Zuma," Skye said while hugging them.

"No problem Skye," the two pups responded before separating from the hug. The two pups then ran out of The Lookout to tell Chase.

"I feel bad for Skye. I hope Chase can cheer her up!" Rocky commented. Zuma nodded in agreement. Soon, the pups saw Chase and went over to him.

"Hey Chase, we got good news!" Rocky said as they approached their friend.

"Yes, what is it?" Chase asked.

"We found out Skye likes you; but she doesn't want to ruin her friendship with you," Zuma replied.

"Awww. That's so sweet of her. I totally understand. Well, at least there is hope for me. Maybe I can still get her to like me before Valentine's Day!" Chase said back. He then ran off to think of ideas for how to get Skye to like him.


	2. Ideas, Gifts, and Bees

Chapter 2: Ideas, Gifts, and Bees

*Author's Note: Hi everyone. I am writing this note to let you all know I made a mistake. In Chapter 1, I put the days as Monday and Tuesday. However, when I looked back at my notes, the events of Chapter 1 both take place on a Sunday. I am SO sorry for this mistake, and hope I didn't confuse anyone. Now, onto the Chapter*

Monday:

After Chase ran to his pup house, he got out a piece of paper, and pencil to start writing ideas down.

"I only have a small amount of time to give Skye a Valentine's Day gift. But what should I give her?" Chase asked himself as he thought of ideas. Of course, some ideas were straightforward, while others weren't as easy to think of. He included common romantic ideas too, just to start out.

"Hmmm. Let me see. I got flowers, cards, trying to tell her my feelings, and some other stuff. I think I will try the flowers first," Chase told himself as he put his paper with ideas away in his Pup house. Chase then went walking around town, and thought about what flowers to get.

"I see so many flowers, but which ones should I get? There are so many! Lilies, Sunflowers, Rosemarie's, Tulips, Roses,... Roses! Perfect!" Chase told himself. He then went to the flower shop and decided to get some. Mr. Porter was at the Cashier desk.

"Hi Chase, what do you need?" Mr. Porter asked.

"I need some roses please. The red kind," Chase replied.

"Ah, I see. No worries, Chase I got some out back!" Mr. Porter replied before going out back to get some. Mr. Porter got the Roses, cleaned them, and got them ready. What he did not know was that a bee had gotten stuck in the flower just a few minutes before Mr. Porter had picked the flowers.

"Here you go Chase. I hope this helps," Mr. Porter said, handing the flowers over to the German Shepard.

"Thank you Mr. Porter," Chase replied before running off. Chase had no idea about the bee in the flower. Later on, Chase saw Skye and decided to give her the flowers.

"Hi Skye, how are you?" Chase asked her.

"I am doing good, thank you. How are you?" Skye responded.

"I am doing good too. I got you these. Happy Valentine's Day Skye!" Chase said before giving her the Roses.

"Oh Chase, those roses are beautiful! Thank you," Skye said as she was about to take the flowers. However, she stopped short of taking them, and got nervous.

"Ah, Chase. Why is your Roses buzzing?" Skye asked nervously. Chase gave her a confused look.

"What do you mean by 'buzzing'? I don't hear any-" Chase said until the bee came out of the Roses. Chase's and Skye's eye's widened. The bee did not look friendly. Soon, it started to buzz around Chase as he stayed still.

"Nice bee. Please be nice!" Chase said, nervous about what it would do. The bee then poked him with its stinger.

"Ow!" Chase cried out from the sting.

"Hey! What was that for?" Chase asked the bee. The bee just kept buzzing until soon, more bees came. This was not good.

"Ah, Chase, I would run if I were you," Skye told him.

"Good point. I'm sorry the flowers didn't work out. Now if you'll please excuse me, I got to run!" Chase replied before he ran away from the bees screaming. The bees followed close behind him.

"Well, I may not have gotten the Roses, but at least Chase was as sweet as honey!" Skye told herself as she watched nervously as her friend ran away from the bees.

Later on, Chase ran into a lake to get away from the bees. Once he got out, Chase shook himself dry.

"Awww man! I was so close. Oh well, maybe a card will work," Chase told himself as he walked back to The Lookout.


	3. Peanut Butter Poems

Chapter 3: Peanut Butter Poems

After Chase got out of a lake after jumping into it when he was being chased by the bees. He shook his head.

"Well the flowers didn't work out. I think I should try writing Skye a Valentine's Day card," Chase told himself as he went back to The Lookout to dry off. Once he was all dried off, Chase got a piece of paper and a pencil and started to think about what he wanted to put in his Valentine's Day card.

Once Chase was done, he folded the card and went to go find Skye. It took him a while, but he eventually found her by Mr. Porter's shop. Suddenly Marshall came walking up to Chase with a bag of treats.

"Hi Chase, how are you?" Marshall asked.

"I'm good. I was just going to give Skye this card," Chase replied back.

"That's nice Chase. Want a snack?" Marshall asked showing Chase the bag of treats.

"Sure Marshall, thank you," Chase said before he got some treats out of the bag and ate them.

"Mmmm. These are good. What are these?" Chase asked curiously.

"Peanut butter filled pretzels," Marshall answered. Chase smiled, but then his eyes widened. The peanut butter got stuck to the roof of his mouth. Not good.

"So Chase, want to play some basketball later? The pups and I are going to be on teams," Marshall said.

"What are zee teas?" Chase asked with peanut butter in his mouth.

"I just said, they are basketball teams," Marshall replied.

"Who's the livers?" Chased asked, still struggling with the peanut butter.

"Rocky and Zuma are the leaders of the teams," Marshall answered.

"Okay. Who's on nurse?" Chase asked.

"Nurse? What nurse? ... Are you hurt Chase?!" Marshall replied now concerned for his best friend.

"No. I tasked who's on ghost?" Chase asked.

"Ghost? What ghost? There are no ghosts in basketball," Marshall answered.

"No, float! Who's on float?" Chase asked, getting frustrated.

"Float? What do you mean? Float like flying or a root beer float? I don't know what you are saying," Marshall replied confused.

"No! First! Who's on flirt?" Chase asked, getting frustrated.

"You want to flirt? Ewwww! Chase, I'm confused. What are you trying to say?" Marshall asked, getting really confused now.

"What? Noooo! I dashed 'who is dawn float base?!" Chase repeated, still not making sense.

"You want me to dash and make you a strawberry shake? Okay, I'm on it buddy! I'll give you your strawberry shake soon!" Marshall replied before running back to The Lookout to make Chase's strawberry shake. Chase just watched Marshall run off before shaking his head and doing a face palm with his paw. He then grabbed his card and went over to Skye to read her his card.

"Hi Skye. I made you a card," Chase said calmly.

"Awww. Thank you Chase. I'd like to hear what you said," Skye replied. Chase smiled, then cleared his throat and read the card.

"Okay. Roses are red, violets are blue, I know I treat to deny it, but Skye I pup you." Chase said, reading the card.

"What? You pup me? Chase, I don't understand," Skye replied back.

"Skye, I lick you!" Chase repeated, still not saying the words right.

"You want to lick me? Okay," Skye said. Chase then got a nervous look on his face before he gently licked Skye. After he was done licking her, she sniffed.

"Chase is this peanut butter?" Skye asked curiously. Chase's face got red. He then nodded and whined.

"It's okay Chase. So what were you saying?" Skye asked again.

"Skye, I like you!" Chase said as best as he could.

"Awww. Thank you Chase. I like you too. Well, let's go play some basketball!" Skye replied before smiling and running away. Chase growled and then chewed as best as he could to get the peanut butter chewed and eaten. Once that was done, Marshall came over with Chase's strawberry shake.

"Hi Chase. Here's your strawberry shake buddy!" Marshall said, giving Chase the desert. Chase then took the desert and drank it through the straw as fast as he could.

"So Chase, how did the card go with Skye?" Marshall asked curiously. Chase then got mad remembering what happened. He then took a deep breath and shouted.

"MAAAAAAAARRRRSSHHAAAAAAAALLLLLLLLLLLL!" Chase shouted at the top of his lungs.

"Oh, not well huh?" Marshall commented before Chase gave him a mad look.

"Nope, not well," Chase answered before taking his strawberry shake to his pup house.


	4. Hearts and Chocolate

Chapter 4: Hearts and Chocolate

*I only own the ideas for the story. PAW Patrol characters, places, ect. belongs to Nickelodeon, Nick Jr. and SpinMasters. There is also a scene in here that is a parody of the famous "I Love Lucy Chocolate Scene". PAW Patrol All Rights Reserved, and I Love Lucy All Rights Reserved.*

After the pups had played basketball, Chase was still sad that he had not been able to properly read his Valentine's Day card to Skye. He looked around town and found a box of bones in the shape of a heart. That was perfect! Unfortunately, the gift was expensive. Chase knew he would need help earning the money, so he had to get a job. Chase went to look for job offerings around town and saw a candy and treats store with job openings.

"Hello? Are you offering jobs here?" Chase asked the manager, who was in the front desk.

"Yes there are some job openings to help me with wrapping treats, making heart candy and other stuff for Valentine's Day!" the manager replied.

"Can pups take the jobs or only people?" Chase asked nervously.

"Both dogs and people can take jobs. Why? Would you like a job here?" the manager responded.

"Yes please. My friend and I would like to have the jobs. I'll go get my friend right now," Chase replied back. The manager understood and Chase ran out of the store and over to The Lookout.

"Oh Marshall. Can you help me?" Chase asked.

"Sure Chase, with what?" Marshall asked curiously.

"We got jobs at a candy store, and you're going to be my partner!" Chase replied. Marshall's eyes widened.

"What?! I never agreed to this!" Marshall responded in surprise.

"You're the one who messed up my chance with Skye yesterday with those peanut butter pretzel snacks! The least you could do is help me out and make it up to me!" Chase pointed out to his friend. Marshall sighed.

"Okay Chase. You're right. Let's go..." Marshall said before following Chase to the candy store. Soon, the two pup buddies arrived at the candy store, and were given aprins, hats, and paw gloves for their jobs.

"Okay, Chase I want you to help load boxes of candy in the back. Marshall, you help another pup load heart mints into plastic jars. Understand?" the manager told them.

"Yes sir," the two pups said before going to their tasks. Chase helped with the boxes and only moved the boxes he could. Marshall on the other hand helped put heart shaped mints into plastic jars, fell into the box of heart mints, got out and helped put the heart mints into the plastic jars and even ate a few of the heart mints. Once the two pups completed their jobs, they met with the manager again.

"We're back sir. I helped move the boxes," Chase told the manager.

"Yup, and I put the heart mints into boxes and I'm minty freeessh!" Marshall added with a smile on his face.

"Good. I will see what else needs help," the manager said before leaving the two pups.

"Oh no... Marshall, please tell me you didn't eat the mints..." Chase asked his best friend.

"What? I only had five heart mints. Besides, I want my teeth to be fresh and happy!" Marshall replied back, still smiling. Chase just rolled his eyes. Next, the pups were given different jobs again. Chase had organize heart chocolates into boxes, while Marshall helped another pup make heart shaped candy out of chocolate. Soon, they had completed their tasks and joined each other in the packing room. Chase waited until Marshall had joined him...eating a chocolate candy heart?

"Hi Chase. How are you?" Marshall asked while eating the chocolate heart.

"Good. Um, Marshall, are you eating that chocolate candy heart?" Chase asked nervously.

"Yes, why?" Marshall replied back, still eating the candy.

"Marshall, you can't have chocolate. Remember?" Chase reminded him. Marshall's eyes widened after he said that and spit the chocolate candy and any other chocolate food out of his mouth.

"Ah man! I hope I don't get sick from the chocolate!" Marshall complained realizing his mistake. Once Marshall was okay. The manager came in and had them stand in front of a conveyor belt.

"Alright. The two of you will be organizing heart shaped mints on this conveyor belt. The mints will come out of the opening on your left, travel down the conveyor belt, then you wrap them up in paper wraps, put them back on the conveyor belt and then the candy will exit to the other end of the belt on your right. Good luck, and remember, if one heart candy mint gets through to the other end of the conveyor belt unwrapped... you're both fired. Begin!" the manager said before going out of the room. The heart shaped mints came and Chase and Marshall started to wrap them and put them on the conveyor belt.

"This isn't so hard," Marshall said calmly. Suddenly, the candy mints started to come out faster and both Chase and Marshall struggled with wrapping the mints and keeping up with the conveyor belt at the same time. Soon, the two pups were collecting the heart mints as fast as they could. This was harder than it looked.

"Ahhhhhh! The mints are coming too fast! What do we do?!" Chase said panicking. Marshall then started to put mints in the sides of his aprin and Chase did the same until the sides of their aprins were full.

"What now?" Chase asked, getting worried. Marshall thought quick and came up with an idea.

"Our hats, quick!" Marshall replied putting heart shaped mints into his hat, and Chase did the same thing. The two were panicking now.

"Marshall! What else can we do?!" Chase said trying to think of a plan.

"Well, if you can't hide them... eat them!" Marshall responded. He them jumped up on the conveyor belt with his mouth open and let the heart shaped mints go into his mouth while he crawled in the opposite direction. Marshall looked like a pup version of Pac-Man.

"Marshall! Get off of there before you get hurt!" Chase ordered, and Marshall got off the conveyor belt right away. He and Chase then tried to stuff as many candy mints in their mouths as they could before the manager came back. They conveyor belt was free of any candy mints.

"Well done pups. You're both doing a great job," the manager then turned to the left and yelled: "Speed It up a little!" and left the room. Chase and Marshall both got wide eyes, and opened their mouths. When they did, all the candy mints came falling out of their mouths. They then turned to the readers of the story.

"Yes, we are breaking the fourth wall," Chase told the readers.

"Chase, I'm sorry we're in this mess," Marshall said, not taking his eyes off the readers.

"So am I Marshall. It's okay," Chase replied, also looking at the readers.

"We're doomed..." Marshall said.

"Yes..." Chase replied.

"We're so getting fired..." Marshall stated.

"Yup, we are..." Chase said in agreement.

"Readers of this story, please help us..." Marshall said desperately.

"I don't think they can..." Chase responded casually. Suddenly, the candy alarm went off and both Marshall and Chase stopped breaking the fourth wall.

"Ahhhhhhhhhh!" the two pups screamed as they tried to organize the heart shaped mints as best as they could. The rest of the afternoon was complete mayhem!


	5. Parachute Oops

Chapter 5: Parachute Oops

Chase immediately ran toward Marshall's EMT, and after loading Marshall inside, Chase and Ryder drove to the Vet to help out their friend. Unfortunately, the vet said Marshall had consumed so much chocolate that his stomach needed to be pumped, get a checkup for any internal problems, and stay overnight.

"I'm sorry you're in this mess Marshall" Chase said. He did practically drag his friend into the candy job, so he felt responsibility for Marshall not feeling well.

"I forgive you. Besides, I ate the candy. Just focus on something else. I'll be fine," Marshall replied in a not-so-good voice, but still being kind.

Back at The Lookout, Chase thought about other options for Skye's Valentine. He only had a few days left anyway! He HAD to come up with something! Suddenly, the German Shepherd remembered a similar situation like the one they were in. Doing a big event with Marshall not around. Hmmmm. Of course! They went parachuting! That would be perfect for him and Skye to do! But first, he got his uniform and pup pack on, just to be safe.

Chase went to the Adventure Bay skydiving arena and found someone named John, a skydiving instructor to help him.

"Hi Chase. How are you? Been a while since I've seen you and the PAW Patrol around this part of town," John said, greeting the pup kindly.

"Hi John. I was wondering if I could go parachuting with Skye? Valentine's Day is in a few days, and I'm trying to do something special for her. So since she likes activities that have to do with flying, I thought parachuting would be a good idea. If that's alright?" Chase explained, slightly nervous.

"Of course! I take it you remember how to skydive?" John asked before Chase nodded. Chase then looked at the parachute designs and picked the ones he wanted. After that, he had the skydiving event scheduled for the afternoon, then went back to The Lookout.

"Hi Skye. Are you busy today?" Chase asked as he ran up to her. Skye smiled back.

"No. Why do you ask, Chase?" Skye replied, confused by the sudden question.

"I was thinking we could go skydiving today. For fun!" Chase explained. Skye smiled.

"Sounds great! Let's go!" Skye replied before she and Chase went back to the Adventure Bay skydiving arena. Once there, they got on their outfits - Skye's outfit being pink while Chase's outfit was blue- and went over the skydiving training basics one last time.

In no time at all, the group went outside, got into the hot air balloon, and started going up. It took them a while until they got high enough where they could jump, but they did eventually make it.

"Alright pups. We are at the drop zone. Who wants to go first?" John asked his friends.

"Girl pups first," Chase offered, gesturing with his paw that Skye was allowed to skydive before him. Skye smiled.

"Thank you, Chase. Here I go! ... WWWWWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHOOOOOOOOOO!" Skye replied before jumping out of the hot air balloon, and yelling with glee as she descended. Chase gulped and took a deep breath as he watched her.

"Okay. Now it's my turn. ... AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Chase told himself before he too jumped out of the hot air balloon. The air rushed past them as Skye and Chase held out their legs and paws out in a free-fall form, balancing themselves in the air.

As they got lower and lower, Chase and Skye realized they were approaching the ground quickly. It was time to release their parachutes! Chase and Skye pulled on their backpack's cords, and were immediately jolted upwards. They soon slowed down as their parachutes were released, and the two friends were floating down gently. The pups enjoyed seeing the land from above as they descended, as well as the gentle breeze of air.

Looking up, Chase could see that Skye's nylon parachute was a circular hot pink color, while Chase's nylon parachute was a circular vivid blue one. The two friends were floating down gently until they eventually reached the ground.

"We did it! Great parachuting, Chase!" Skye said happily.

"Thank you Skye. You did a great job too," Chase added before Skye giggled with glee. Chase giggled too, unaware that their parachutes were about to land on them.

"That was fun. I hope we ... AH! AAAAHHHHH! Skye?! Where are you?" Chase cried out as his blue parachute landed on top of him, and he struggled to get out.

"Yeah. I ... huh? What the?! AH! Help! Chase?! Who turned out the lights?!" Skye exclaimed, as her hot pink parachute also fell on top of her, trapping her underneath. Skye and Chase flailed around under their parachutes, struggling to get free.

"Ahhhh! Grrrrr! Help! Get us outta here!" Chase exclaimed as he got tangled up under his blue parachute.

"Help!" cried out Skye while she too got wrapped up under her pink parachute. Chase and Skye tried getting out, but it was hard considering their round colorful parachutes were bigger than them.

"Ohhhhh! Ahhhh! Ah!" Chase said, continuing to fumble with the fabric. He couldn't see a thing except blue fabric.

"Grrrr! Ohhhh!" Skye exclaimed, also trying her best to get untangled. Eventually, the two pups were able to get out of their parachutes. They took good, long, deep breaths.

"Well, that was unexpected!" Chase stated, happy to be free of his parachute.

"Yeah. But that happened to me quite a bit when training with Ryder," Skye replied, remembering her early training days after joining the PAW Patrol. Chase smiled back.

"Come on. Let's pack up our parachutes! Then we can return them. Thanks again for the skydiving Chase," Skye commented before getting out of her skydiving pack.

"You're welcome, Skye. Yeah, let's put our parachutes away," Chase responded as he too went to get out of his backpack. He and Skye got their packpacks off, and then carefully tucked their parachutes back in the backpacks. Once that was completed, they made sure they had all their supplies and went back to the Adventure Bay skydiving arena. John was already there by the time they arrived.

"Thank you for letting us go parachuting John," Chase thanked the man after putting his backpack on the table. Skye did the same.

"You're welcome pups. Hmmmm. Actually, these parachutes here are pretty old. Some of the straps and holes are just in bad shape. I knew they could be used but I think this is the last time I'm using them. If you want, you can keep them. I was just going to recycle them anyways!" John responded. Chase and Skye's eyes beamed with joy.

"In fact, I got some old colorful parachutes I was going to give to the PAW Patrol as gifts. You could use them for rescue purposes or just for fun. Be right back!" John stated kindly. John then went to get the spare old parachutes. He returned with four more, with each backpack having a paw print on it in different colors. He also untied the cords and put those in the front pocket of the backpacks. All there was now was the parachutes, and release cord for the chutes in the main bag.

"I'll carry them. Ruff ruff! Net!" Chase commanded, his net flying out of his pup pack, and grabbing the backpacks in it. They thanked John one last time, and headed back home.

"Skye, you go ahead. I'll get Ryder and put the parachutes away," Chase offered as they headed to The Lookout.

"Okay, Chase." Skye replied calmly. Suddenly, Zuma, Rocky, Rubble, and Marshall came running towards him. Chase ran to them, but the release cords were tangled, and he tripped on them!

FFFFWWWWOOOSSSSHHH! Chase's net burst open along with the parachutes as they flew out of the backpacks and landed on each pup, even Skye! The parachutes quickly floated down trapping the pups in the fabric!

"CHASE!" the pups cried out as they got surprised, and struggled under their colorful nylon parachutes,, looking like ghosts!

"I'm sorry, pups!" Chase replied getting tangled again.


	6. Fort of Comfort

Chapter 6: Fort of Comfort

After flailing about for a bit, Chase and the pups got out of the colored parachutes.

"I'm sorry pups," Chase apologized, feeling bad.

"It's okay Chase, it was an accident!" Marshalled replied kindly. Chase smiled before he packed the parachutes up again, then put them all away carefully. Afterwards, he went up to the main room of The Lookout where the pups would get their missions.

"Dang it! I know Skye liked the skydiving, but I got us stuck under the parachutes! Not to mention when I went to put them away! I got to think of something! Valentine's Day is two days away! Tomorrow is my last chance!" Chase told himself as he paced around. He had to do some special alright, but not just special; something personal. Something that would show how much Skye meant to him. If only they could have time to themselves to hang out without being distracted or interrupted.

"Wait a minute! That's it! I'll make a fort and we can have some quiet time. Just us!" Chase stated, now realizing what he had to do.

The next day, Chase got a bunch of pillows, and used them to make his fort, complete with a white sheet on top so nobody would bother them. Now it was time to find Skye! The German Shepherd went into The Lookout and found her stacking some plastic hearts on the wall.

"Hi Skye," Chase greeted as he approached her. She turned around and smiled at him.

"Hi Chase. What's up?" Skye asked curiously. Chase blushed.

"I was wondering if you wanted to join me in fort for some quality time? I know Valentine's Day is tomorrow, but I just wanted to hang out," Chase explained politely.

"Of course!" Skye replied happily. She and Chase then ran outside to his fort. They crawled under the sheet into the pillow fort and saw they had lots of room. They sat down and looked at each other.

"So what did you want to do?" Skye asked kindly.

"I just wanted to hang out for a while. And apologize. I know I've done some things that didn't go so well, but I wanted to make it up to you. I wanted to just enjoy a peaceful afternoon without messing up somehow!" Chase explained calmly.

"I understand Chase, and thank you. This week has been different, but I have enjoyed all the time you tried to do something nice. Like skydiving!" Skye replied. Chase blushed.

I just want to be around you and talk about fun stuff or anything you want to talk about," Chase replied. Skye nuzzled him. They then spent the next few minutes or so talking about their skydiving moment, and why they enjoyed it.

"Even when I tripped and got all the pups under the parachutes?" Chase asked puzzled.

"Hehe. Of course. It was an accident, and kinda cute," Skye responded. Suddenly, the wind picked up!

"Ah Chase? This fort is secure, right?" Skye asked slightly nervous. Chase gulped.

"It should be. I didn't know it was going to be windy!" Chase commented. The wind kept blowing, shaking the fort back and forth, making it seem unstable.

"The forts going to collapse! We need to leave- " Chase said until he was interrupted by the pillow fort collapsing right on top of him and Skye, the bed sheet covering the mess underneath.

"Aaahhhhh! I'm sorry Skye. I didn't think the fort would collapse!" Chase said as he tried to find a way out of the pillows.

"It's okay. At least it was a soft collapse," Skye commented as she too tried to find a way out of the pillows. Eventually, they got out of the pillows, but were now under the white bed sheet.

"Ahhh! No! Not the sheet! Sorry Skye!" Chase said now realizing their unfortunate situation. He flailed about and tried to find a way out.

"No problem Chase," Skye responded as she struggled to get out. Eventually, she found an exit, and got out. Poor Chase however was still under the sheet. Skye giggled at how silly Chase looked under the sheet. He looked like a cute bed sheet ghost.

"Ah! I'm so sorry about the fort collapsing Skye," Chase said despite being covered up under the bed sheet.

"I forgive you Chase. Besides, it was an accident. I'll let you set your fort back up. I need to go finish putting up hearts," Skye replied before giving the sheet covered Chase a hug. She left and Chase was now alone.

"Awwww! Even when I try to get some quality time with Skye, things go bad. Why does this keep happening?!" Chase told himself, feeling down. Then again, he had better get out of the bed sheet first before cleaning up. Chase twisted and flailed, trying to get out, but had a hard time doing so with how tangled he was.

Meanwhile, Ryder and Marshall drove up to The Lookout in Marshall's ambulance, and parked the vehicle.

"Why don't you go see what the other pups are up to?" Ryder suggested. The Dalmatian pup walked over to the side of The Lookout when he heard something.

"Mmmmm! Mmmmm!" came a strange and loud mumble. Someone was in trouble! Marshall immediately ran towards the sound, but got greeted by something he wasn't expecting; a pup shaped, spooky, flailing, white ghost!

"Mmmmmm! Mmmmmmm!" the ghost said as it flailed it's arms around wildly. Marshall got scared as he watched the ghost.

"Hello? G-g-ghost?" Marshall said nervously. The ghost turned and walked towards him.

"Ahhhhhh! Ghost!" Marshall cried out before running away.

"Ryder! Help!" Marshall cried out jumping into his arms.

"Woah! What's wrong Marshall?" Ryder asked.

"There's a ghost! I just saw a ghost when I went exploring behind The Lookout!" Marshall said fearful.

"A ghost? Hmmm. Let's check and make sure this ghost isn't dangerous," Ryder replied before going towards the back of The Lookout. Marshall followed apprehensive about the ghost. They soon arrived at where Marshall had been, and there was indeed a ghost!

"There IS a ghost!" Ryder said in shock. The ghost heard Ryder, and started to walk towards the two friends.

"Ahhhh! The ghost is going to get us!" Marshall exclaimed jumping into Ryder's arms. Ryder hugged the Dalmatian pup as he watched the ghost approach them, mumbling as it did. Then Ryder noticed something.

"Wait a minute. This ghost looks familiar ... Chase? Is that you?" Ryder asked as the ghost got closer.

"Mmmm! Mmmm mmmm!" the ghost mumbled, running forward as it flailed about. Ryder smiled, grabbing the white bed sheet, and unraveling it. As he did, the German Shepherd pup started to come out of the sheet; Chase continued flailing about trying to get free.

"Mmmmm! Ahhhh! Ryder, help! Ahhhh!" Chase cried out before getting completely free from the bed sheet. Once free, he took deep breaths, and got familiar with his surroundings again.

"Chase? Are you okay?" Ryder asked with concern.

"Ryder!" Chase exclaiming running in for a hug.

"Chase, what happened? How did you get stuck under a bed sheet?" Ryder asked concerningly, not breaking away from the hug.

"It was an accident. I made a fort to spent time hanging out with Skye, because I wanted to do something special for Valentine's Day. But the wind blew it over! Skye got free, but I didn't. So I got tangled up under the bed sheet, while trying yo get out," Chase explained. After separating from the hug, Chase looked at Ryder and Marshall.

"I'm sorry for scaring you Marshall and Ryder. I didn't mean for you to think I was a ghost!" Chase apologized. Marshall and Ryder hugged him, smiling.

"We forgive you buddy. Like you said, it was an accident!" Marshall replied.

"Yeah, and you still have time to give Skye a gift," Ryder added before they separated from the hug.

"How Ryder? Valentine's Day is tomorrow!" Chase said before grabbing the sheet.


	7. Valentine's Day for Chase

Chapter 7: Valentine's Day For Chase

The sun shined bright the next morning as the pups all gathered in The Lookout. It was Valentine's Day! Many decorations were hung up inside The Lookout; white, red, pink, purple, and blue hearts filled the rooms with color, and the pups were all happy they could celebrate together as a family. While smiling and howling together however, Skye noticed a pup was missing.

"Hey, wait a minute. Chase isn't here!" Skye commented before everyone noticed the missing pup too.

"Could he be in his pup house?" Marshall asked curiously.

"I'll go check!" Skye replied before leaving. She walked out of the sliding doors and headed towards the pup houses. As Skye did though, she thought she heard someone - crying? Who would be crying, and why? Skye walked some more until she could hear the crying coming from Chase's pup house.

"Chase?" Skye called out, before knocking on his pup house door. Why on earth would Chase be sad on Valentine's Day? Chase opened the door and looked at Skye with sad eyes.

"S-Skye?! What are you doing here?" Chase asked slightly confused.

"The pups and I are celebrating Valentine's Day, and when I saw you wwren't with us, I wanted to check that you were okay," Skye responded. Chase looked down, even sadder.

"Why? Why should I celebrate Valentine's Day with you guys? Especially you Skye! I failed giving you a gift for this special day, and I ended up ruining everything somehow. You must be disappointed and sad because of me. I really did want to give you the best gift for Valentine's Day, but I couldn't! I'm sorry Skye. I'm so, so, SO sorry!" Chase explained as tears ran down his cheeks.

"Chase ... You didn't fail me. I'm not sad," Skye said nuzzling him, touched by his apology. Chase was a bit surprised by this.

"Why not? I ruined everything I tried doing for you. Like when I gave you those flowers! There was a bee in it and I chased into the lake by a swarm!" Chase retorted.

"You didn't know a bee would be in the flower. Besides, you giving me the flowers was nice anyways. The whole thing was an accident," Skye repliedv in understanding.

"What about the poem? I tried reading you a nice poem but it turned awkward since I had peanut butter on the roof of my mouth!" Chase pointed out.

"Yes, but even though the poem wasn't the way you wanted, you made me laugh," Skye responded.

"Still, I tried getting another job to buy a gift but Marshall got sick instead," Chase apologized.

"That wasn't your fault, Chase. Marshall at the chocolate himself. You didn't make him. In fact he told me you tried to stop him. I like friends who look out for others," Skye said.

"But the skydiving?! I mean we had a good time when skyfiving, and getting the parachutes, but we tangled up when we landed! Plus when I tripped and parachutes fell on everyone!" Chase mentioned.

"Chase, getting tangled up was a part of my training with Ryder when I joined as the flying pup. Getting stuck under parachutes are going to happen from time to time. I know what that's like," Skye retorted.

"What about when we were hanging out in my fort and got stuck under the pillows and bed sheet?" Chase said

"So? You looked cute as a bed sheet ghost. Besides, the wind blew the fort over. You didn't do anything!" Skye pointed out.

"But I didn't get you a gift for Valentine's Day," Chase said sadly. They separated from the nuzzling.

"Chase, you showed me what Valentine's Day means all this week. Yes, every activity wasn't as you planned, but you did those activities because you wanted to make me happy! You did those activities because you cared about me! I don't need a gift to be happy on Valentine's Day, I just want to be with friends and family who love and care about me, as much as I love and care about them!" Skye said sweetly.

"Really?" Chase asked shocked by his friend's words. Skye hugged him.

"Of course! Given everything you've done this week, I know you're one of those pups who treats me the way

I want to be treated on Valentine's Day. I really do appreciate everything you've done, Chase," Skye said before they separated from the hug.

"Come on, let's go celebrate!" Skye said as she started heading back to where their friends were. Chase followed her smiling, with happy tears rolling down his cheeks. Skye was right; Valentine's Day was about what comes from the heart, not a gift in a bag.


End file.
